Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150330000642
I wake up on the roof remembering the final message on the site, that I shouldn't send any more messages. How grateful of them. The entire post was deleted seconds later if I remember right, but my memory is a litle foggy. I storm down from the roof, all the way to the elevator, tapping my foot whilst waiting for it to make its painfully slow journey down a few floors, and quickly return to my room. I walk straight in, banging the door loudly on the wall, which wakes Jacob up with a start. "Could you not?" He says sleepily, before pulling the covers over his head. Our shower is running weirdly, seeing as it's only us two in here. Oh wait... Right on cue Zoe emerges wrapped in towels. I just nod at her before grabbing the bottle of whiskey on the table and taking a large swig of it. I like the fire it makes in my throat, it reminds me of my burning ability. I take another couple of swigs for good measure. "You know it's like eight in the morning right?" Zoe says, looking a bit shocked at my drinking. I shrug at her and carry on. I need some fire for the day. "Is he drinking whiskey again?" Jacob's muffled voice asks from beneath the covers. "Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea." Zoe replies, still watching me. "Tell him to pour me a shot." Jacob says. I can hear the sarcasm in his voice. Zoe just slowly turns to him. "She's giving me the death look isn't she?" I hear him say. I grin at that. "You guys should probably get a move on you know, we're meant to be in a training session in half an hour and we need breakfast first. "I guess they'll be waiting for us then." I reply, finally putting the bottle down with a quarter of the liquid gone. She just sighs and walks out of the room, probably back to her and Sophia's shared room. Jacob slowly emerges from his bed at this point, taking his time stretching and yawning. "You know, if it weren't for the fact we mucked up Pluto's lot in Iraq, they'd have probably shot us by now for being layabouts and backchatters, especiallly you." He says, heading for the shower. "I never was very good at taking orders, even worse at giving them." I say dismissively. He shrugs at gets to work washing. Instead of waiting for him to finish I go to one of the empty rooms and use the shower there, considering most of the rooms here are vacant it's a decent idea. Twenty minutes later we're walking into the food hall just as Kat, Casper, Zoe, Leo and Chucky are walking out. "You guys are meant to be on the training floor pretty much now, not having breakfast!" Kat says. I think she's still pissed off at me a little over our argument the other day. "We'll be there soon, calm yourself ladies. I smell bacon." Jacob says, making a fast walk to the serving area. At least he's always in good spirits. I follow suit, ignoring the others for now. It probably doesn't help my likeability factor but then again I've never really cared for that. I got used to being on my own a while back. Sitting down eating with Jacob, he asks a question, and not one I'd expected. "What were you doing before all this started? In school I'm guessing?" I'm caught off guard and take a few seconds to reply. "Yeah, pretty much, I've almost forgotten what it was like now. Some shitty London college, I wasn't really going anywhere with education. You?" "Interesting story that. I wasn't in school, hated the place. Nah, I was working in a clothes shop during the day, and then in a club some nights. Not a particularly legal club either, something more for the druggies of our area. Say what you like about that, it was good fun." "Hmm, not bad. And the accent?" I ask. "Ah, I thought you hadn't noticed, it's only slight after all. My mum is Ukrainian, my dad english, him being away most of the time meant I learnt a lot of stuff from my mum, I guess I picked up a little accent as well." "Do you miss them at all? Your parents?" "A little, every now and then. They weren't the most amazing loving people, but they did their job well, raised me as best they could, it was the world that buggered me up in the end. I hope they're okay. Yourself?" I scoff at this, the memory from the beginning of all of this resurfacing. "Nah, as far as I'm concerned, getting away from them is the only plus side to this entire situation." "Damn, must have been some bad times." He says. "You have no idea. Alright, we'd better move, we're already late." I say, getting up. He follows suit and we head out and towards the lifts, Once we're inside, I ask him a question. "Kat said we were doing some group exercise today, do you know anything about it?" "No clue mate, I hope it's fun though. Something like Iraq all over again, minus the killing part." I don't tell him that the killing part was quite entertaining for me. We exit the lift and go straight through into the vast training arena. The heads turn as we walk in, but the only one I notice is Cross's head. What the hell is he doing here. A man stalks over to us in a menacing way. Its that damn instructor from the oother day, the one i burnt a little. How nice to see him again. "Sloppiness seems to be a trait of yours, Diablo. We won't tolerate it here if it continues this way." The instructor says. I really want to hit him. "Yet I've still done more than almost everyone here combined to stop Pluto." I reply bluntly, and Jacob has to stifle a laugh. The instructor looks angrier than me, I didn't think that was possible. "Simmer down Lang, prep the exercise. I'll deal with the mutants." Cross says, with the annoyed instructor, Lang, pacing away. Cross turns to us with a look that says 'quit it', before walking off. "Maybe we should add 'pissing everyone off' to that list of traits for you Will." Jacob says, smirking. I ignore it and walk over to the others. Leo and Chucky greet us with a smile, Kat and Capser give us a nod, and Jacob glides in next to Zoe. For gods sake... I notice Sophia and another guy, I think it's Bertie, over with Lang, discussing something. I'm slightly intrigued by this now. Cross steps out in front of us and we all listen in. "Okay recruits, time so see how you work as a team. Well, more precisely, two teams. You are in this room solely for a breifing, after which, we will be moving out to our underground arena." Now that is interesting. Cross continues. "It is a vast arena of tunnels and open areas, a maze like structure with room for large battles you could say. The objective is simple. Find the other team's flag, and bring it back to your base. The first team to do so successfully wins. And I should add, we encourage you to use your powers on each other, just don't kill anyone in the process. The teams are as follows: Kat will lead Jacob, Chucky and Sophia, Leo will lead Zoe, Bertie and Casper. Sophia and Bertie will be running the comms for each team, outside of the action. Diablo, given your refusal to obey simple orders, we're giving you one chance to prove you can make something of that. When in the arena, your task is simple: be the last man standing without either flag being captured. Everyone clear? Good, we leave for the arena in five." And with that he walks off. I'm not sure what to think of that. They're pitting me against everyone now, rather than making me a team player. "Looks like I finally have permission to punch you in the face bro!" Jacob says to me, smiling. I have the feeling something is going to go terribly wrong here.